Glowing in the Dark (FanFic)
Glowing in the Dark By: Fred the Duckling (One day will be comic) Chapter 1 Talons ran on the stones at the foot of Jade Mountain. Who would want to run from such a wonderful school? Glow would. She didn't care what her parents said. Glow also hated her parents. They never cared about her and only took her here to seem like a 'good' parent. She scowled. Glow was a hybrid between a Seawing and a Nightwing, Rainwing hybrid. Her mother was Lightbringer and her father was Seagrass. Glow had the body shape of a Rainwing with bigger wings. Her scaled went from black then faded into her feeling (Like a Rainwing). She had the Seawing light up scales and could hold her breath for 3 hours. That might sound cool but Glow hated it.The only dragon who had been nice to her about being a hybrid was a Sandwing. Thats why I am going to the Kingdom of Sand. ''Glow guessed the Kingdom of Sand was the only peaceful place. She was planning to live in the Rain Kingdom but after they made a Strawberry Advent, Glow was done. Glow wanted to fly but it was too easy to get caught there. ''HA IDOITS! I am already half way to the Kingdom of Sand! Glow took a small break to refill her energy. By now the school would have known she was missing and sent out someone. Glow went to the school for only a day before escaping. She meant her roommate for a bit and the dragonet seemed nice. THUMP! THUMP! Talon steps were nearby. I AM SOO DEAD Glow realized. She got ready to fight but it was a small dragon.....? "GLOW!!" she cried hugging her. SHOOT THATS MY ROOMMATE! ''The Silkwing's name was Cithaerias. She was had purple, white, and tiny hints of pink all around her. "You had me worried! Now where are we going! I WANT ADVENTURE!!!" Cithaerias squealed. Cithaerias was the kind of dragon that would do anything of a tiny bit of adventure and was SUPER CLINGY. "So! Where we heading!" Cithaerias asked. "Where am I heading, You are going back and saying nothing," Glow corrected. Cithaerias gave her an eye. "You know I'm a flamesilk," she threatened. Glow had once read about flamesilks, mostly how they are kinda like Peril. Cithaerias let out a bit of flamesilk burning the nearby tree. "Ah Yes, Threaten me to letting you tag along. I am getting away from my dragons like you and no annoying dragonets are getting IN MY WAY," Glow yelled as she pushed Cithaerias aside. "You know, I'll just tell your parentsss and the school that you were running away to the Kingdom of Sand or the Sky Kingdom... and you didn't just get losssttt," Cithaerias sang softly. "I hate you," Glow growled. "SO THAT MEANS I AM TAGGING ALONG," Cithaerias said as she flew into the sky. The last thing Glow wanted was for the school to alert her parents. Which meant alerting her grandma who can see the future. Which meant her grandma seeing where she is. ''I hate you Cithaerias, but flamesilk might be helpful.... And winter IS starting. Glow quickly caught up to Cithaerias who froze. "COME ONE!! We are heading towards the Kingdom of Sand right NOW!" Glow said as she pushed Cithaerias. "We have been spotted by a student," Cithaerias whispered. "Just kill em. With yourrrr wooonderrfull flammmeeesilkkk," Glow sang. "I have only met you for a single day but I PRAY TO THE MOONS that you are joking," Cithaerias scowled. "But I'm not," Glow shot back. This ended with Cithaerias (WHO FOR MOON'S REASON IT SOO STRONG) pushing her right towards the student. It was a Sandwing with the small Jade Mountain School purses. But Glow noticed something about the Sandwing. She was no dragonet. And the bag didnt have the logo of the school. The Sandwing had a necklace with a black ball with hoops, going around it, looking like a never ending hole. That's the Eye of Onyx..... So that means... Glow was going down the hill to fast to get out of the way... for Queen Coyote of the Sandwings. Before Thorn's daughter kill her she made a rule that the queen always has to wear the Eye Od Onyx. She slammed. into her feet making the queen jump. "My, My a dragonet! Hello darling!" the queen said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE??" Glow screamed. "I may not be YOUR queen but I AM STILL A QUEEN! Ahhh! Disrespect," Coyote sighed. Glow hated Coyote, she was just like Snowfall, the old Icewing queen. They both are brats. She heard someone said that they wished Blaze was queen all those years ago instead of Thorn. Glow liked knowing people's opinions and how strong they show it so she'd read books about opinions a lot. But if Blaze was queen Thorn would never meet Smolder so never have Coyote.. Idiots. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) __FORCETOC__